1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved safety razor assembly providing a substantial increase in the use and efficiency of the cutting edges of a razor blade inserted in a safety razor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many types of razor assemblies have been designed to safely hold in place a razor blade.
A conventional safety razor assembly includes a handle or post, to which is connected a blade support platform. Typically, this platform has two functions, first to hold the razor blade in place and second to prevent the razor blade from cutting the user. This is done by using a series of alternating slots and teeth that expose the edge of the blade at the slots yet the teeth prevent the blade from cutting the user. This is best shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,243 entitled "Safety Razor", issued to J. T. Hellman on Mar. 24, 1953. Mr. Hellman's invention illustrates in FIG. 7 a base plate 30, having a series of alternating teeth, having rolled ridges 4 and slots 11. Furthermore, it can be seen that razor blade "B" is securely fitted on said base plate. Mr. Hellman's safety razor depicts the use of the safety razor in that when the blade becomes dull, it is disposed and a new blade is then used. The disposed blade typically has not been used along its entire edge, as in Mr. Hellman's invention, Rolled Ridges covered a large portion of the blade's edge. Thus for any blade, its maximum use is limited by the area under the protective teeth of the blade support platform.
Many improvements were made to extend shaving comfort and extend blade life, including the double edged razor blade and assembly as illustrated by Mr. Hellman's invention, to and including the razor illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,171 entitled "Razor", issued to Roger I. Perry, on June 28, 1971. This razor discloses a novel advancing ribbon of blade 11. Typically, the base support platform 23 has a series of teeth/ridges 88 and slots 92. However, Mr. Perry's invention does not use the portion of the blade covered by teeth 88.
Until the present invention, a razor with a safety guard assembly, having alternating series of teeth and slots, the actual use of an edge of a blade length was still less than 100%. This was caused by the teeth extending past the edge of the blade; the length of the blade edge covered by the tooth is not used. The present invention greatly increases the efficiency of blade use in a safety razor assembly.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.